Discovering Myself
by drama88queen95
Summary: Bella has a talent that her mother pushes her to pursue. Edward wants to get away from his mother. Alice is getting away from it all at camp. They each learn some things about themselves during their summer at Camp Stardom. Sucky Summary. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of a new idea I got so… yeah. This is kind of a knock-off from Camp Rock. Here is the first chapter of my new story. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight! I am not the almighty Stephenie Meyer.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Bella's POV--

"Mom, I will miss you, but this is a chance that I'll miss more. You have to let me go! My dreams are just in arm's length now!" I was desperately pushing against my mother's arms and stomach. She was afraid that if I got discovered this summer, she would get pushed out of my life.

She sobbed more and slowly removed her arms from around my body. "I'll miss you, baby. Promise you'll write me?"

"Yes, mom!" I was way past exasperated. "Just let me board the plane and go!" I grabbed my two bags and jogged to the little plane that would take me away from my parents and New York City to my future. I would spend my summer at Camp Stardom. It was supposed to be the only way you could become a celebrity.

As I got in behind the pilot, he asked, "Where to?"

"I'm on my way to Sulphur Springs, Texas. You know how to get there?"

"Yeah, I'm a pilot. I know how to get everywhere on the face of the globe." He seemed smug with himself. _Wahoo!_ _Give the man a prize. He can locate anyplace in the world! _

"Just get me there as fast as you can. I have a ride waiting for me there. They will be picking me up around 3:30, so hurry please!" I know I sounded like a spoiled brat, but I couldn't care less. I was never one for small talk.

"Fine." I think I heard him mutter a few choice words about me and finally settled on silence. I dug through my purse and put my ear pieces in my ears. I listened to music and looked out the window, letting my mind drift.

--Edward's POV--

"Get away! I am tired of you treating me like a baby. I'm fifteen and able to make my own decisions." I pushed my mother away from me. I didn't want to become attached - being attached would hurt me in the end.

"I'm only trying to love you. Stop pushing me away!" She was on the edge of hysteria. My mother liked keeping me within arms reach.

"I'm going." I pushed past her, bags in hand. I stepped into the limo, ordering the driver to step on it.

"I want out of here as soon as possible. Hit the road!" I didn't turn around because I didn't. I knew my mom was standing in the doorway watching me. I didn't want to feel guilty.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"It's not your business, now is it?" I snapped. I handed her a CD and told her to play it. Debussy filled my ears as she complied to my request.

"You're on your way to Camp Stardom, correct?" she asked, trying to make sure.

"Yeah. Would you get me there as soon as possible?" I asked.

"Coming from Dallas, it'll take over an hour. No matter how fast I drive."

"Thank you for informing me." I could be civil when I wasn't around my parents. They clouded my brain with many thoughts that suffocated me. I then let the music overwhelm me completely, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

--Alice's POV--

"Daddy, I'll miss you," I fake sobbed into his shirt.

"I know baby. I'll miss you, too....." He was soaking up the love he was supposedly getting. Of course, I loved my dad, but sometimes he was too much. He was a celebrity and tried to give all the love he could, but it wasn't always enough.

"....Stop faking though. I can see through your act." So much for becoming an actress.

"How did you know?" I inquired.

"I've seen you grow up. I can tell when you are lying. You have vivid facial expressions, but your eyes tell everything. Your mother always said, 'the eyes are the gateway to your soul' and she was right," he said. I smiled. I vaguely remembered anything about my mother. She had died in a car accident when I was four.

"I'll see you when the summer is over. I'll personally pick you up."

"If you take the time to pick me up, you're the best dad in the world." He pulled me into a hug and had the chauffeur take my six bags to my cabin.

I turned away from him and accidentally bumped into someone else. I immediately apologized.

"You _should_ be sorry," the bleached blonde with a nasally voice said. "You bumped into _the Rosalie_."

"Look, I said I was sorry." I turned and walked away. They murmured words, most likely involving me. I ignored them. I won't let them ruin this.

"Just ignore them. They just think they're better than everyone else." I looked to where the voice came from. There sat a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl. She had an innocent look.

"Good to know. I'm Alice, and you?"

"Angela. I've been coming here since I was ten. I haven't ever seen you here. You new?" She extended her hand. I boldly shook it.

"Yeah, I just found out about this camp last winter." I knew then that I had found my first friend. We conversed for about thirty minutes and went to the mess hall for lunch.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think? REVIEW! I really just thought about this. If you're wondering Bella and Alice are both fourteen. Edward is fifteen. I know I made Rosalie sound like a snob, but do you think I could do that to my favorite female character? **


	2. Put Her Down

**Oh my gosh! I haven't even been working on this story! So, here is the long awaited Chapter Two! **

**********peace*********&********deuces**********

**--Edward's POV--**

I was being gently shaken by my shoulders. A voice kept repeating, "Wake up. We're here."

"What?" I asked groggily.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper. We arrived at Camp Stardom five minutes ago." I shot up instantly at the mention of camp. Unfortunately, I hit my head on her shoulder.

"Ow." Surely that would cause a headache all day. "I'll go get my bags out of the trunk. Thank you."

"I'll pick you up in eight weeks, Mister Cullen."

"Ciao." She left without another word. I turned back around, only to face someone with the biggest muscles that I had ever seen.

"Um…hi?" It sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Hey, you're new aren't you? My name's Emmett."

"Edward. Not really, I've been coming here since I was ten. Where is the director of the camp?"

"Oh, its just that I haven't ever seen you here. She's over there, talking to Mike."

"Thanks." I was about to walk away, when I was suddenly hugged from behind by a girl I had never met.

"Jasper, I missed you so much! We have to catch up!" She kept going on and on about how they had to talk more and everything. I gently pushed her shoulders away from my chest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Jasper." She blushed a light shade of red and mumbled an apology. I held out my hand to shake hers, "I'm Edward Cullen. Who might you be?"

"Tanya," she looked down. This could most possibly be the shyest person that I had ever met. She glanced up between her lashes, "Sorry about hugging you; its just that you looked like my cousin, and I haven't seen him since last summer."

"It's really fine." It was easy to tell that she was feigning embarrassment about the situation. She turned around, swinging her strawberry-blonde hair.

"I'll hopefully see you later." She tried to swing her hips. _Ugh! Talk about gross._

**--Bella's POV--**

The small plane landed around noon.

"See you later!" Climbing down the steps, I asked the cab driver to grab my bags and load them into the back.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. You ready to leave for camp?" He fixed his baseball hat and got off his feet and into his seat.

"Yes." All I truly wanted was to be there and start living my life.

**********peace********&********deuces**********

Finally, we arrived. For the last five minutes of the trip, I had been bouncing in place.

"Sweetheart, can you stop wiggling around?"he asked. His voice sounded amused.

"But I'm so excited," I sounded like an overexcited five year old.

"Well, we're here. Now, you can run that energy of yours off." It was easy to tell that he was joking with me.

"I just might do that. Anyways, thanks for the ride."

"No problem," he said, handing me my bags. I swung the duffel bag over my shoulder and dragged the one with wheels behind me.

"Do you need help with that?" I spun around quickly to look for the owner to the kind voice. His honey blonde hair was wind-blown, and his sky blue eyes were soft and caring.

I looked down shyly and replied, "I can carry them. They're not that heavy."

"I was always taught to carry a lady's bags when she's struggling with them." His eyes were playful.

"Oh, is that so?" I was going to play with him, too. He was obviously going to my first friend here.

"Yes. Now, let me help you."

"What if I won't let you?"

"I would do this." Suddenly, I was being thrown over his shoulder and all of the weight that was on me disappeared. I shrieked in surprise.

"Put me down!" My voice was high pitched and didn't sound like me at all.

"Jasper, put her down!" The voice sounded very commanding. I looked at him. He had a square jawbone and fierce looking eyes. He truly looked like someone who should run a boot camp.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lucas. I was just playing around with her." His face looked remorseful.

"Just don't let it happen again." He turned and left us standing there. Jasper and I burst out laughing.

"T-that was hi-hilarious!" My laughter was overwhelming and I could barely speak. He sobered up quicker than I did.

"So about me carrying your bags, I'm going to and it's final." _Crap. He got me. _I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You win." I clapped my hands very slowly, "Here's your applause." _Sarcasm isn't my strong point._

He rolled his eyes at me. "Funny," he muttered.

I gently pushed him, "It was funny and you know it."

"Do you know what cabin you're staying in yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"That's fine, I'm just going to have to talk to Miss Graves about your assignment."

I smiled him, "Thank you, for being so nice to me."

Apparently, my smile was infectious, because he was grinning too.

"Hey, I'm just glad that I got to make a new friend outside of my family here."

**********peace********&********deuces**********

**It seemed like a good way to end it. I absolutely LOVE Jasper, so he will have a pretty big part in this! REVIEW! Tell me what was wrong, and what I did right! **

**--Shannon--**


	3. Authors Note

**I know all of you are going to hate me, but I have lost all of my creativity since summer started and I don't have my friends to help me think of new stuff. I'm really sorry. **

**I won't promise this, but if I get inspiration and can think back to my mind frame on where I ended this story…. I probably might return.**

**Its just that I have had so much going through my head and lots of horrid things happening in my life and my friends life. Please forgive me. I'll understand if you never return to my stories ever again. (I kinda hope that you will return though.) So anyway,, since I left you this extremely pointless authors note……**

**I'm going to stop typing now and try to sort out things…….**


End file.
